In Strong Arms
by Robinchristofani
Summary: Rose has just lost her mother and sister during a hunt with Sam and Dean. Rose soon learns she is not like everyone else.
1. comfortably numb

Comfortably Numb

I was in a daze laying in the backseat of the Impala, driving back from the hunt the boys and I had just finished with the soft hum of music coming from the radio, as if it was white noise, I have lost everyone that has ever loved me and anyone that I have ever loved. I get pulled out of my daze by Dean gently putting his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and see the intense sadness in his green eyes as he looks down at me. My stomach becomes even more sick, with an unstoppable wave of thoughts I tried to forget comes back to me as an unfathomable speed.

"Hey Hun let's get you inside" He says gently.

I look over at Sammy as he stands in front of the door to the bunker, I see the sadness in his eyes as well, but not as intense as Deans. The pain in my stomach feels almost unbearable, as I try to hold back a flood of tears that I don't know if I could stop. I almost forgot Dean was next to me. I look at Dean and slowly nod my head as I grab the hand he has out for me to hold and I get out of the impala. While holding Dean's hand, I hear him say something to Sam but everything was such a blur to me, I didn't understand what he said. Once I start to feel the tears fall down my bruised face, I let go of Dean's hand and walk into my room.

The first thing my eyes acknowledged when I walk into my room was a picture of my sister, mother, and I standing together on my sister's sixteenth birthday. As I looked at the photo it was as if all the emotions from that one picture poured themselves into me. For a split second, I could feel myself smiling. But as quickly as it appeared the smile vanished and something came over me as if it was never there, to begin with. No matter how hard I tried to fight the wave of sadness and anger that was taking over me, my emotions took over, it felt as if I wasn't even in control of my body. I pick up the photograph and threw it across the room with a force I didn't know I was capable of but I did care. I could hold myself back anymore.

Everything I saw just reminded me of them. I couldn't hold myself back I just started yelling and throwing everything that came in my path or reminded me of them. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. It was as if they were the great flood and I didnt know how or if I would be able to stop them. I couldn't handle the emotions anymore and screamed at the top of my lungs. Instantly, every glass object in my room shattered.

"What did I just do?" I whisper to myself while I began to sob even more

At this point, my entire body is bloody and bruised from the broken glass from my room and the intensity of the hunt we had just finished a few hours ago. I was in such shock, I didn't even hear the door open and someone come in. I instantly feel a pair of arms wrap around my entire body so I couldn't move at all. I start moving violently while sobbing with no sign of stopping. But I couldn't feel the pain of my cuts across my body.

"I got it, Sammy, close the door." I hear Deans' rough voice and see Sam slowly nod and close the door.

At this point, my legs give out and I feel defeated. I let every one of my emotions go. I look up to see Dean looking at me with so much sadness in his eyes but also shock as he glances around my room as he acknowledges the repercussions of my actions. I feel him stroking my hair slowly and saying sweet nothings in my ear in hopes of calming me down.

"Dean, I've lost everyone, what have I done, what did I just do?" I say quietly while sobbing.

"Shhhh it's going to be okay Rose, you will never be alone," Dean says while still stroking my hair, ignoring the last part of my question.

I don't know how long I was crying but it had to of been a while. My eyelids start to feel heavier and heavier as if there are weights on them and I can feel myself starting to get tired. I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder and close my eyes. I don't know how much time had passed but I slowly feel one of Deans' arms go under my legs and the other under my back. I feel him pick me up effortlessly and walk me down the hallway to his room because mine is destroyed. He opens the door effortlessly and slowly lays me on his bed. He gently takes off my shoes and places me above the covers.

"How are you doing?" Dean says quietly

Instantly I can't hold my emotions in. Everything from tonight comes back and I feel a single tear run down my cheek. But Dean quickly wipes it away with his thumb.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" Dean says gently

I slowly nod while he gently picks me up again and walked me to the adjoining bathroom in his room while placing me on the sink counter. After Dean places me on the counter, he leaves for a second and comes back with a washcloth and a very used first aid kit. He slowly leaned across me and wets the washcloth, while also applying a small amount of hydrogen peroxide to clean my wounds.

"This is going to sting hun" he says, while I nod in response.

Immediately as he places the cloth on my skin, I hiss at how much it stings against my wounds. Dean and I both knowing most of them will become scars in the coming months. After he is done cleaning the wounds from tonight's hunt as well as what happened in my room, Dean looks down at me with sadness. He slowly leans in and kisses my forehead softly.

"I'm sorry" he says with so much sadness in his eyes

Dean still towers above me as I rest on top of the cold bathroom counter. I look around at my surroundings, realizing I had never been here before. Compared to the other bathrooms in the bunker, this one is much nicer. Sam most likely has a nice one as well, compared to my small one. My bathroom is dark and cold, with black tiled walls and floor. While this one is bright, with white walls and floor, with a counter and a big mirror. While looking around I see Dean looking at me with a sense of curiosity.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him curiously.

"You are so different." He says with a slight smile.

"That's a good thing right?" I say truly wondering the answer.

"Without a doubt," he says while his smile becomes bigger. Instantly I feel butterflies in my stomach.

After our small conversation, I try to sit up more to hug him but I wince at the sudden action that my body did not expect. Dean notices me wince at the pain from moving and leans down and slowly wraps his arms around me in a strong but gentle embrace. He acts as if I could break at any moment. But I myself didn't even know if I could ever be put back together. While in his embrace I became aware that our heartbreaks were in sync. The sound alone could instantly lull me to sleep. I start to feel him stand up and I know this moment we had together is over. But I hope there is more to come.

"I'll go get you some clothes." He says as I nodded and walked out of the bathroom once again.

Dean soon comes back with a large AC/DC shirt (of course) and a large pair of sweats. He hands the clothing to me and starts to turn around and leave the bathroom to give me privacy. He has been acting strange lately. But I don't think I am strong enough to put them on myself.

"Dean? I'm sorry, could you help me please." I say hesitantly

He looks at me with an emotion of shock or nervousness I couldn't decide, but still nods his head and walks towards me again. I instantly feel at peace again with him so close to me. His touch was so gentle and caring as if it was almost love. My feelings for him are so conflicting. Dean, Sam, and Cas all took me in as their own and gave me a home. I don't know exactly what the feelings I have for Dean are exactly. But I know its a different kind of love for him than I have for Sam and Cas. I keep wondering if maybe the reason why he is acting so strange is because he feels the same way.

He slowly and gently takes off my shirt as well as pants. His eyes immediately widen at the number of scars and bruises I have from my early life and the hunts we have fought together. He slowly looks up at me as he is kneeling on the floor and I see tears threatening to escape as I look down into his beautiful forest green eyes. The sadness that was in his eyes is now constant as he keeps discovering more and more imperfections on my body. I hesitantly reach out my hand and gently place it on the side of his head. He immediately relaxes and closes his eyes as he leans into my hand. And for the first time in a long time all of his worry lines are gone and he finally looks peaceful. All of the horrible memories he has told me seems to have vanished. The memories of his mother dying, never truly having a childhood, and losing Cas over and over again.

Once he has discovered most of my scars and wounds he grabs his shirt and slips it over my head. Not surprisingly his shirt engulfs my body. Slowly he puts the sweats up to my knees. He looks at me with a look of approval to pick me up. I slowly nod with a slight smile. He picks me up and places me on the floor so he can pull them all the way up. He rolls the bottoms of the sweats because my height dwarfs his.

When he stands up, we both look into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Everything felt as if time had stopped and it was only us. Suddenly it felt as if time had caught up with us and I lean forward to kiss him. When he notices my actions he leans in as well. Suddenly I feel every emotion I possibly could. Once we pull away both of us have the biggest smiles on our faces. And for the first time in a long time, my smile is actually real. Both of us just look at each other for a long time. Discovering every freckle, every scar, the way his eyes shine when he smiles, and how mine would light up when his did.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, but please remember that you will always have Sam, Cas, and I" Dean says with a gentle voice

I slowly nod my head and hug him. Our heartbeats become in sync again.

"I never want to let go and lose him." I think to myself

I almost fall asleep, Dean gently puts one of his arms under my legs while his other arm is under by back

"Dean?" I say with a cracked voice, he slowly turns around and looks at me with wide eyes

"Yes Darlin?" he says with a sweet voice that I've only heard a few times.

"Please don't leave, I don't want to sleep alone." I say quietly, he slowly nods as he takes off his shoes and lays next to me.

I slowly turn around and lay my head on his chest. Dean wraps his arms around me gently as if I could break, but I instantly relax in his arms.

"Thank you for everything Dean, I owe you and Sammy so much," I say while sniffling and snuggling my head into his shoulder.

"Shhh, get some sleep hun. I won't leave you." He says with a soft voice while stroking my hair as I slowly nod my head.

"Goodnight Dean" I say

"Goodnight hun" Dean says while kissing the top of my head as I let the darkness consume me.

_I wake up in a field. I look down at what I am wearing. Instead of wearing what I was when I fell asleep with Dean, I am wearing what I would for a hunt. __I am surrounded by a wilderness that is dry and empty, almost barren. There is no sound or evidence of anything living besides a small barn thirty meters in front of me. I start to walk toward the barn to investigate when I am stopped by an invisible source. I look down at my feet to see that I am stuck inside a salt circle. I keep trying to escape the circle but I can't seem to break it. I don't know how long I tried to break the seal. Eventually, I was so exhausted, my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the hard ground._

"_Why can't I leave the circle?! What is happening to me?!" I yell out loud_

"_Hello little one" a voice says from behind me _

_I quickly turned around to see a man looking at me from outside the circle.. I start to look at his appearance, the man I had never seen before, has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing dirty jeans, a brown t-shirt, with a dark green button-up shirt over the shirt. While I am studying his features, I look up to his face and see him smirking at me. His presence alone gives me an instant headache and a sick feeling in my stomach._

"_Who are you?" I say with a shaky voice while holding my head._

"_Ouch. I am truly hurt. Your sweet Winchesters and little angel haven't told you about me? You would think that after everything we have been through they would tell you about me. I thought I meant more to them than I thought.". He says while putting his hand to his chest as if he was truly hurt._

"_Tell me who you are!" I say louder while still holding my head, the pain in my head getting drastically worse._

"_Oh, how rude of me. My name is Lucifer but you can call me Lucy" He says while he moves at an unfathomable speed toward the circle, that I am entrapped in. He is inches away from my face, immediately after he said his name his eyes flashed red for a mere second._

_I am instantly frozen in fear. I try to back away but I am stuck against the edge of the circle. The pain has almost become unbearable at this point and I don't know if I can handle it anymore. Tears threaten to escape my eyes as I hold my head even harder._

"_Please stop! It hurts!" I say holding my head as I scream at the man who I now know is the archangel Lucifer._

"_I'm sorry, I forget about that sometimes. Are you feeling better now Rose?" He says with a softer voice._

_I look up at him while he's speaking and see him rest his hand on the side of my head. Shockingly I was not scared of him. The pain instantly goes away when his hand touches my skin. I feel a wave of happiness go through me. Memories of my favorite place comes to my mind and I can't help but smile. _

"_H-how do you know my name" I say while stuttering_

"_I know a lot about you Rose. I know your life, who you are, what you are." he says while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my hair. _

"_W-what do you mean, what I am?" I say as my fear begins to skyrocket. _

"_Let's get you to a place you know better, somewhere we can talk. Close your eyes." he says looking at me more kindly._

_I close my eyes for some reason. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was that I had given up on fighting him, or maybe just maybe it was trust? He gently grabs my hand and I feel a rush of wind go through my hair and a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. _

_This is not the first time I have been teleported by an angel. Soon after the boys took me in Castiel teleported me because they were on a dangerous hunt and I had not been trained yet. All of them were worried I would get hurt. That was the sickest I have ever felt. I didn't let Cas do teleport me for a very long time after that. This time it only felt like a slight tingle. Maybe it was because I had gotten used to it or that Lucifer is an archangel and it could possibly feel different. _

"_Open your eyes, Rose, it's going to be okay" he says still gently holding my hand._

_I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. We are sitting at a bench in the park, I went to as a little girl. Everything is the exact same. It feels as if I went straight into the memory I had just experienced in my mind. I get up from the bench not noticing I'm still holding onto his hand and walk over to the playground. When we get to the slide I look for something. When I was thirteen and my sister was eleven we carved our initials into the side of the slide. Once I found it I traced my fingers along with the letters. _

"_I thought they torn this place down years ago. I thought I would never see it again." I say in disbelief with tears threatening to escape once again. _

_ "I'm sorry but none of your surroundings are real Rose. This is all a dream, the field was a sort of idle place I could reach you. I knew that my pressure made you uneasy. When I eased your pain, I took a happy memory from your subconscious to help calm you down. You are very intriguing girl Rose, You are so young, but you have been through so much. You have no idea what you are capable of. We don't have enough time right now for me to tell you everything. Know that I'll be watching you. You are an important asset to me, Rose. I will come back into your dreams tomorrow night and we can discuss things, goodnight " Lucifer says as he presses his finger against my forehead and I let the darkness consume me. _


	2. Strange Magic

I wake up in a daze, remembering the events of last night and my dream. I look around the room, my vision blurry and my eyes were swollen from crying so much. I look to my right looking for Dean, but I am only left with a mess of blankets and pillows next to me. I decide to get up and look for him. When I get up, I walk to the bathroom to see how bad I looked after the events of last night. I look down and see a scar in the shape of a handprint on my hand. The hand Lucifer was holding in my dream last night.

"H-how can this be happening, this can't be real?!" I say to myself in disbelief

I decide to go find Dean and Sammy to tell them of what happened last night. I limp out of the bathroom and Dean's room, trying to walk as normal as possible. While walking to the meeting room I continue to look at the newfound scar on my hand, wondering how this could possibly happen. While walking to the room I start to hear shouting from the boys. I decided to wait behind in the hallway and listen to their conversation, knowing it will most likely be about me.

"Sammy she's not human, did you see what happened to her room!" Dean yells

"She doesn't even know what she is Dean!" Sam yells even louder

"Guys calm down! We will figure this out, she's still the same Rose we know and love!" Cas says being the constant voice of reason in the group.

Instantly they all start arguing with each other, the room now in a frenzy. I try to listen to what they are saying but everything is so loud I can't understand anything. I start to see Dean and sam getting angry at each other and decide this is my time to interrupt.

"Guys! Be quiet!" I say with the loudest voice I can, my voice rough from crying all night.

"Rose what did you hear?" Dean says with a concerned voice

"Enough, but I have questions that need answers" I say with a calmer voice.

I walk over to one of the tables try my best not to limp, but Dean still comes up from behind me and picks me up and walks me over to a table. I'm still trying to cover up my hand so they don't freak out. Deans places me in a chair and I say a quiet thank you and he nods with a small smile. All of the boys sit down in the chairs across from me as if I am going to be interrogated, but all of their faces show some form of concern. I shakily uncover my hand and lay it on the table. All of the stand up except for Cas who looks intrigued by the new mysterious scar. After looking at the scar for a few minutes he gently grabs my hand.

"Cas what the hell is that." Deans says in a baffled voice to Cas, who is still looking at my hand with curiosity.

"I felt Roses presence when she was listening to our conversation in the hallway but something felt different as if she wasn't completely human, or human at all. But somehow she had an angelic presence as well. " Cas says with an intrigued voice.

"What does that even mean Cas, she's been living with us for the past year. She hasn't shown any signs of not being human" Sam says, finally speaking up.

"Rose, tell us what you needed to tell us" Cas says

"Last night when I went to bed I had a dream. I was in a field I had never seen before, with a man I had never seen before. I tried to move but I was stuck inside a circle that seemed like a mixture of an angels trap and something else. When I asked the man who he was he said his name was Lucifer. He said he has a greater purpose for me and that I don't know what I was." my voice slowly getting quieter as I explain what happened.

"We need to find out what is happening to her, where can we take her?" Dean says with true concern for me.

"Let's do some research first and see if we can figure anything out on our own. If we can't find anything we can ask Rowena for help. Cas maybe you can do some angel stuff and see if you can find anything out?" Sam says, Cas nods and vanishes

We all nod our heads in agreement and split up throughout the Men of Letters Library and start our research. Dean of course decides to play music and Back in Black is the first song to play. After countless hours of Dean's music and finding nothing in the archives, we all hear Sam tell us to go to the main room.

"So get this, while I was looking through the archives I found something interesting. Rose has some characteristics of a banshee but she still has the appearance of a human. I think the reason why she isn't malicious and her powers have just surfaced in because of the trauma she faced yesterday….I'm sorry" Sam says kindly to Dean and me, as Cas appears instantly.

"Hey, Cas did you find anything out?" Dean says

"I talked to a few people and it seems that Lucifer may try to use Rose as a way to get to you two. It seems like he has something planned. The mark on her hand is a sort of beacon for him and any other supernatural being. With lucifer having accomplices in the supernatural world he will have tabs on her at all times." Cas says sternly

"Is there anything we can do to remove the mark or at least minimize it?" Dean asks Cas

"We would have to get help from a witch or someone with magical capabilities. None of my angelic abilities would assist since she's been marked by an archangel"Cas says

"If we need help from a witch, then let's go to Rowena" Sam says and we all nod our heads

"Alright I'll contact Rowena" Sam says

"Everyone pack your bags and meet in front of Baby in twenty" Dean says while walking to his room.

All of us smile at Dean and the name for his car, then we all go to our rooms and begin to pack for the long trip ahead of us.

Ironically Dean was the last one to be ready out of all of us. All of our bags were outside of the Impala, while we were waiting for Dean to finally come out of the bunker and unlock the damn car. I kept looking at Sam wondering if I should go up to him and talk to him about his experience with Lucifer, secretly hoping I wouldn't have to go through what he did.

"Rose I know you're looking at me, what's up?" Sam says with humor in his voice

"Oh umm well I was wondering if you could tell me about your experience with Lucifer," I say as my voice becomes faster at the end of my statement

Samys eyes widen and then instantly become full of grief, sadness, and fear. I instantly regret asking him the question as I know it is bringing back memories he wishes he would be able to forget.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean" I start to speak but he cuts me off and leads me to the other side of the Impala.

"I know you're curious as to what happened to me Rose, but you have to understand that those experiences were some of the most traumatic parts of my life. I want to tell you everything, but I can't let dean hear me talk about it or he will start to worry about me more than himself and I can't let him do that" Sam says with sadness and seriousness

"What do you mean" I say curiously

"Last time this happened to me, Dean was constantly worrying about me and it was so bad I got placed into a ment-" Sam says as he is explaining but he gets cut off by Dean

"Alright gang let's pack up and get on the road" Dean says with a smirk on his face

"It'd be nice if you would have unlocked the car twenty minutes ago man" Sam says with a chuckle acting like the previous conversation didn't even happen.

"Gotcha" Dean chuckles while dangling his keys in front of Sammy, Cas, and I as he trying to make light of my situation.

"Dean this is a serious situation let's get in the car" Cas says with a slightly annoyed voice

"Alright alright, let's go" Dean says and unlocks the car. Eventually, be all pile in and start the drive.


	3. shoot to thrill

We were driving for what felt like hours until Dean pulls into a diner. All of us in the car are quietly thankful that Dean's stomach finally made him decide to eat. I was thankful because I needed some time to think about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Alright let's get some grub" Deans says quickly while beating us to the door of the diner with all of us chuckling and walking behind him

We walk in and the energy in the diner feels strange. A hostess walks up to us and leads us to a table

"What would you like honey?" the waitress says putting all of her attention on Dean

Usually, Dean would love a situation like this and totally play along with how attracted the waitress is to him, but this time we acted differently. I looked at him and he didn't even look up at the waitress

"Coffee please" He says not even making eye contact, he only slightly glances at me.

"What would y'all like?" The waitress says, clearly not happy that Dean didn't give her the attention she wanted

Once we all answered I decided I was going to excuse myself and walk outside to get some fresh air

I walk outside and see it that it is completely night time now and I can only see the lights from the diner and the lights of the passing cars on the highway. I hear the breaking of a stick and instantly turned around to feel a hand being forcefully placed over my mouth.

My first instinct when I feel an arm wrapped around me and a hand on my mouth was to instantly fight back. My attacker is definitely not human as I feel its claws scratch my sides as it drags me behind the diner. I start thrashing, trying to get out of the grasp of the creature. I start to remember everything that Dean and Sam taught me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I am woken up to Dean standing next to my bed, pushing my body so I will wake up. I had only stayed in the bunker a few days with the boys and I was still trying to understand them and get to know them. I kept trying to hide the fact that I was attracted to Dean the best I could. Mainly because I knew that it would mess everything up, especially my life in the bunker with the three of them. I look over at the nightstand to my right and the alarm clock read four o'clock. _

"_Come on, get out of bed and meet me in the library in ten" Dean says sternly to me and then instantly walks out of the room, I don't feel I can call mine yet._

_Dean doesn't give me any time to say anything so I roll out of bed grudgingly and start to put on my clothes for the day. I look in the mirror seeing the black circles underneath my eyes from lack of sleep and puffy red eyes from crying all night. Once I get ready I make my way to the library. When I get to the room I see Sam, Dean, and Castiel leaning against the table staring at the doorway._

"_Hey guys, so why are we up so early?" I ask questionably_

"_Dean we could have at least let her sleep a bit later, she looks absolutely exhausted," Sam says with sympathy in his eyes_

"_She needs to start understanding life as a hunter, she's tough, I know she will get through it" Dean says with certainty_

_Castiel stays silent the entire time which slightly worries me in addition to Sam and Dean not telling me what they are going to make me do. The amount of certainty that Dean has in my mental and physical abilities are questionable because I've only had to deal with humans before never monsters. I see them all talking with each other and catch the words "shooting and dangerous" but I decide just to mind my own business and calm my nerves until they tell me what to do._

"_Alright Rose, so each of us has a challenge for you to see how much we need to train you after today" Dean says to me not breaking eye contact_

"_If at any time you feel like you need to stop please tell one of us?" Sam says_

"_Okay I understand" I say while nodding my head_

"_Okay follow us" Dean says while walking out of the room_

_We walk into an indoor shooting range that I didn't even know the bunker had. The room is entirely surrounded by concrete walls with four paper targets at the end of the room shaped like human bodies. In front of me is a table with a row of guns. I know what they want me to do but I know nothing about guns. _

"_I need you to choose a weapon on this table and I will teach you how to use it" Dean says _

_I observe the guns on the table, trying to take in as much as I can about each gun. I decide to grab the gun in the middle._

"_Good choice now let's see if you can use it correctly," he says to me _

_It feels so strange when I pick up the gun, it's such an abnormal feeling to me. I choose my target and try to hold the gun properly. But I already know that I am doing it wrong as I have no idea what I am doing._

"_Let me help you" Sam says walking up to me _

"_I got it, Sammy, this was my challenge for her" Dean says walking in front of Sammy._

_Dean walks up behind me, and places his hands over mine and pulls my arms up again to hold the gun up again. His head in on my right as he starts to walk me through it._

"_Let's fix how you're holding the gun first" He says next to my ear as he fixes how I was holding the gun. _

"_Like this?" I say questionably_

"_Yes now, let's get you to actually shoot the gun. I need you to look at the target and picture shooting the gun. Okay, I'm going to tell you to breathe in them out, when you breathe out pull the trigger okay?" Dean says calmly as I nod_

"_Breathe in…...now out" he says, I close my eyes and pull the trigger_

"_Open your eyes" he says with excitement _

_I open my eyes to see I shot right in the center of the target_

"_I did it!" I say while jumping because I am so excited._

"_Yes, you did!" He says possibly even more excited and pulls me into a hug that felt like it could last forever _

_We are jolted out of our own minds when we hear a cough from Sammy. I look up and Dean I glaring at his brother, while Sammy is trying not to laugh and Cas just seems confused. _

"_Humans are so strange if you are attracted to each other just say so," Castiel says confused _

_Dean and I instantly look away from each other and try to ignore Cas's comment._

"_Good job Rose, you did it. Now let's see if you can do it again" Dean says ignoring the subject. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I elbow my attacker in the stomach as hard as I possibly could. While I am still out of its grasp, I reach on my belt. Right, when I grab the gun the creature tackles me to the ground and knocks the wind out of me. When it tackled me my gun got out of my grasp. I am holding back the creature with one arm while my other hand is trying to reach for the gun that is just out of arms reach. I have an idea, so I knee my attacker in the stomach so I can reach my gun. I stand up as fast as I possibly can, remembering what I was taught and shoot the creature in both legs so it can't move and one in its stomach. When I finally get to look at its face I see that it was a male vampire. While I am observing him I hear people running towards me in the dark and instantly bring up my gun ready to shoot whatever was coming towards me.

"Woah Woah Woah it's just us, are you okay, we heard a gunshot" Dean says running towards me while Sam and Cas are taking care of the vampire.

"Are you okay?" Dean says checking to see if I had any bite marks

"I was outside the diner because I couldn't handle being in the diner anymore. When I was looking at the stars the vampire came up from behind me, covered my mouth, and dragged me to the back of the diner" I say trying to stay as calm as possible

"But are you okay, did you get bit anywhere!?" Dean says almost yelling because he seems so worried

"No, I didn't," I say looking at him and how worried he was.

"Dean, I think we have a problem" Sam says with a worried voice

Dean and I look over at him and Cas to see them both holding down the vampire

"What do you mean we have a problem? This is a normal case of a bad vampire attacking someone." Dean says confused and slightly frustrated.

I look up at the vampire to see that he has been making direct eye contact with me the entire time.

"What are you doing here?!" Castiel yells at the vampire

"Lucifer will find you, you have no choice. There's nowhere you can hide that he won't find you little one. You will never be safe." the vampire says not breaking eye contact with me while choking on his blood.

Deans begins to look angry and walks toward the vampire

"What do you mean?! How did you find us" Deans yells at the vampire pulls at its shirt

"She will never be safe" The vampire says and takes its last breath


End file.
